Enfants de Héros
by Mary Chou
Summary: Les mythes des dieux grecs sont anciens, l'on raconte les histoires des héros antiques par delà les mers des contrées occidentales. Leur histoire continue cependant et, si les hommes n'ont pas conscience des héros de cette ère, les dieux leur rendent toujours hommage. [Next Generation]


Des yeux merveilles regardaient avec une attention particulière les lumières blanches qui brillaient dans le ciel. Une petite main potelée se leva, doigts tendus par une volonté enfantine d'atteindre les rêves lumineux qui étaient placés sur la toile noir de l'Ether comme un milliard de lanternes. La petite silhouette monta sur ses orteils, se tendit au maximum vers le ciel, sans parvenir à atteindre la voute céleste. Un petit soupir déçu s'échappa de la bouche enfantine alors qu'elle retombait sur ses talons et laissait retomber son bras. Les orbes aux couleurs furtives et multiples étaient toujours fixés au ciel, émerveillés par les dessins qu'elle avait appris à discerner avec sa famille.

« Tu es encore là, cariño ?

—Mamá, je veux toucher les étoiles ! »

Le sourire de la femme refléta la tendresse d'un monde et ses yeux trahirent la tristesse d'un souvenir. Elle s'assit à côté de sa petite fille et leva la tête, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant en boucles sauvages dans son dos. Elle contemplait les mêmes astres de lumière que l'enfant mais un savoir autre assombrissait la joie simple d'être avec sa petite fille.

« Ne sois pas trop pressée d'être parmi les étoiles, bébé linda.

—Pourquoi ? Les étoiles sont jolies !

—Il n'y a que les héros morts qui vont parmi les étoiles, cariño. »

Les orbes d'or de la femme scintillèrent d'une émotion que sa fille ne comprit pas, du haut de son petit âge. La fillette si semblable à sa mère tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda longuement, une lueur curieuse dans ses yeux aux milles couleurs qu'elle tenait de son père.

« Tu connais des héros mamá ? »

La gorge de l'adulte laissa échapper un rire presque étouffé par l'émotion alors que l'enfant voyait des larmes remplir ses jolis yeux sans totalement comprendre. La femme attira sa fille sur ses genoux et tendit le doigt vers des étoiles, traçant un dessin que ne connaissait pas l'enfant.

« Tu vois cette constellation ? Ce sont sept grands héros. Les plus grands de tous les temps.

—Ils sont amis ? Ils sont tous à côté !

—Oui, c'était de très grands amis. »

Ses lèvres gracièrent le visage de la femme d'un sourire qui contenait la tristesse de tout un monde. Son monde. Sa famille. Ses yeux d'or liquide ne contenaient cependant pas qu'une tristesse inextinguible. Un chaleureux amour se distinguait dans l'étincelle qui brillait derrière la sombre émotion. Elle resserra son étreinte sur sa fille et posa son front sur ses cheveux. Elle l'aimait tellement.

« Mamá ? Ils s'appelaient comment les héros ? »

La femme releva la tête à la question et pointa du doigts les étoiles en les citant. Elle connaissait ces noms par cœur. Ils étaient importants. Elle s'assurerait que sa fille comprendrait cette importance en grandissant. Les souvenirs étaient importants.

—Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason et Piper Grace, Frank et Hazel Zhang et Leo Valdez.

—Ils ont les mêmes noms que abuelo, papy et mamie !

—Ce sont eux, cariño. Abuelo, giagiá, papy et mamie étaient des personnes formidables.

—Les autres sont les papas et mamans de papa, Tata Anna, Tonton Chris et Tata Morgane ?

—Oui. »

La petite fille s'était dégagée des bras de sa mère et se tenait dos à elle, plus émerveillée qu'elle ne pourrait le dire par cette histoire. Une moue se dessina alors sur son visage de poupée et elle se retourna vers sa mère toujours assise en une pirouette.

« Pourquoi giagiá n'est pas avec eux ?

—Giagiá n'a pas combattu les méchants avec eux. Elle est tombée amoureuse d'abuelo après.

—Oh… On ira la voir un jour ? »

La femme sourit, le cœur allégé par l'enthousiasme de sa fille, quand bien même elle demandait l'impossible. Un moyen lui revint en mémoire pour surpasser les caprices des dieux et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent un peu plus. Peut-être, quand sa fille aurait grandi, peut-être qu'ils iraient la voir.

« —Je ne sais pas, c'est difficile d'aller sur l'île de giagiá. On verra quand tu seras plus grande, d'accord ? »

Les yeux d'or s'adoucirent en voyant la petite main potelée de sa fille tenter de couvrir un immense bâillement et l'adulte se releva. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et se détourna des champs pour regagner le ranch que leur famille habitait.

« —Il est temps d'aller dormir maintenant. »

Son chuchotement fut perdu dans la nuit alors que sa petite fille clignait de plus en plus durement des paupières. Son sourire s'accentua en voyant la grande silhouette qui les attendait patiemment au seuil de la porte. Il les enlaça lorsqu'elles furent à sa portée et pressa ses lèvres sur la tempe de sa femme. Le doux bonheur qui les habitait se reflétait dans les orbes merveilles de l'homme et dans ceux, d'or, de la femme. Leurs yeux à la couleur héritée de leurs mères se rencontrèrent et le petit-fils de la déesse de l'Amour sourit tendrement à celle qui partageait sa vie et son cœur.

« —Je vais coucher Lily, tu m'attends ?

—Je vais allumer le brasero, prends ton temps. »

La femme hocha la tête et alla coucher sa petite fille, déposant un doux baiser sur son front avant de fermer précautionneusement sa porte. Elle rejoignit son mari dans la cour de leur ranch et le trouva devant un brasero de bronze à la flamme vive. Il tenait à la main les plus beaux fruits de leur verger et de beaux morceaux de viande. Elle prit les bijoux qu'elle avait fait et les dessins de Lily qui étaient posés à côté et se plaça aux côtés de son mari. Il fit brûler la nourriture en premier, murmurant la prière rituelle. La femme s'avança alors pour offrir aux dieux les cadeaux qui leur étaient destinés. Elle imita son mari et chuchota la prière rituelle, un sentiment de paix habitant son cœur.

Lorsqu'elle se recula, son mari passa son bras à sa taille et elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Le couple regarda les volutes de fumées s'élever avec paresse dans cette belle nuit d'été, les étoiles presque cachées par la lumière étincelante du feu sacré. Dans leurs cœurs et leurs esprits, des prières destinées aux dieux et des bénédictions à leur famille et amis qui n'étaient pas à leurs côtés physiquement mais restaient proches de leurs pensées.

Leur recueillement prit fin de longues minutes plus tard et ils rouvrirent les yeux en souriant, simples et heureux. La femme se détacha de son mari mais il garda sa main dans la sienne alors qu'ils regagnaient leur foyer.

« —Liam, tu penses qu'on peut régler la boussole de mon père pour retrouver l'île de maman ? Lily veut la voir. »

L'homme tourna un regard étonné vers sa compagne et ses yeux merveilles rencontrèrent l'or de ceux de sa femme qui le regardait déjà. L'étonnement s'en alla et ses orbes multicolores trahirent leur tendresse, une pointe de curiosité et une certaine malice.

« —S'il y a une personne au monde qui peut retrouver l'île d'Ogygie, Moïra, c'est toi.

—N'oublie pas les dieux, contra-t-elle avec légèreté, ses joues rouges du compliment. Ils pourraient t'en vouloir.

—D'accord, s'il y a une personne _mortelle_ au monde qui pourrait le faire, c'est toi. Mieux comme ça ?

—Oui, sourit-elle avec malice. »

Moïra – au prénom donné comme témoin du défi au destin de ses parents un père trop malicieux et une mère rancunière – se tut un instant, se remémorant la scène qu'elle avait vécue avec sa fille. Son mari, intuitif, respecta son silence. Il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur et qu'elle le lui dirait quand elle le voudrait. Elle lui disait toujours ce qui lui pesait. Liam attendit moins longtemps qu'il ne l'avait anticipé, sa femme reprenant la parole alors qu'ils se glissaient dans le lit conjugal.

« —Ils me manquent.

—Ils nous manquent à tous.

—Ca va bientôt faire un an qu'ils sont… morts. Et que maman s'est de nouveau retirée sur son île.

—Ils ont bien vécu, sourit tristement Liam. Et ils sont partis en vainquant, comme toujours.

—Ils doivent être les seuls héros à avoir gagné toutes leurs batailles, sourit faiblement Moïra.

—Ils sont sûrement en train de faire la fête à l'Elysée en cassant les pieds d'Hadès, rit doucement Liam. Surtout ton père et Percy.

—C'est bien leur genre, fit Moïra avec un rire étranglé, trop faible pour en être véritablement un. »

Le silence reprit ses droits quelques instants, alors qu'ils se souvenaient de cette famille un peu folle avec qui ils avaient partagés de merveilleux moments. Ce fut de nouveau Moïra qui brisa la quiétude de la pièce.

« —J'espère que maman se remettra un jour de la mort de papa.

—Calypso est une battante, fit Liam en l'attirant vers lui pour l'enlacer. Ce sera long mais elle s'en remettra. »

Moïra hocha la tête, son silence reflétant sa tristesse à l'idée que sa mère, éternelle comme toute nymphe, soit plongée dans un si profond chagrin. Même si elle mourrait, elle n'irait pas en Enfer, elle se réincarnerait sur l'Olympe comme tout esprit de la nature. Elle ne retrouverait jamais Léo, quoiqu'elle fasse. Moïra savait que son père avait promis de ne pas l'abandonner, Calypso devait espérer qu'il aille sur l'île des Bienheureux, et Moïra espérait que ce ne soit pas une attente vaine. Qui savait dans quel état serait sa mère sinon.

« Tu veux aller à la Nouvelle Rome cette année ? Il paraît que Morgane s'est trouvé une petite amie.

—Reyna me l'a dit, répondit-t-elle, acceptant facilement le sujet plus léger. Elle avait l'air un peu irritée.

—Eh bien, Morgane est moins timide que Hazel et Frank… je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait mais ça a dû être génial.

—Reyna faisait vraiment une tête bizarre, je ne sais pas si c'est _si_ génial que ça, temporisa-t-elle.

—En tout cas je n'ai pas hâte que Lily soit adolescente, grimaça-t-il. »

Moïra cligna les yeux, déconcertée par l'intrusion de leur fille dans la discussion alors qu'ils parlaient d'une de leurs cousines. Elle était cependant habituée aux étranges liens que faisait le cerveau de son mari et ne releva pas.

« —Elle peut être comme Chris, ou nous. Excepté les monstres qui se sont fait un plaisir de nous chasser, notre adolescence s'est bien passé.

—Oui, ou alors elle peut être comme Anna qui faisait exploser les canalisations à chaque contrariété. Et puis Chris était pas mal dans son genre avec l'arc qu'il refusait de lâcher. Le nombre de fois où Annabeth et Percy ont dû le récupérer chez la police parce qu'il ne l'avait pas caché en ville…

—Sois positif un peu, grimaça Moïra. Elle est plutôt sage pour l'instant, non ? »

Liam se recula pour croiser les yeux de sa femme qui pouffa à son air blasé. Lily était peut-être adorable mais elle portait les gênes de Léo Valdez et était descendante de demi-dieux et d'une nymphe, tous aussi puissants les uns que les autres. Il était certain qu'elle avait une certaine tendance pour les catastrophes.

La conversation du couple se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit, entre chuchotements et rires comme lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Ils pansèrent leurs cœurs blessés avec la compagnie de l'autre et l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Dans l'Ether, domaine des dieux, leurs divins aïeuls souriaient en savourant la nourriture que le père leur avait offert et choisissaient les cadeaux que leur avaient fabriqué une enthousiaste petite fille et sa prévenante mère. Au milieu des Olympiens à la puissance sans égale, une petite fille gardait le foyer sacré et l'Espoir qui lui avait été sacrifié bien longtemps auparavant. Dans sa main délicate, un dessin enfantin d'une famille devant un ranch et une écriture approximative en grec qui lui dédiait l'œuvre. Hestia souriait doucement en murmurant sa bénédiction comme réponse aux prières de ces fidèles qui ne l'avaient jamais oublié depuis qu'ils avaient formés leur foyer.

Leurs parents avaient payé un grand prix pour avoir été des enfants de dieux, elle s'assurerait que le foyer de leurs enfants attentionnés envers tous les dieux s'épanouisse sans rencontrer de grande tragédie.

* * *

Cariño = surnom affectif espagnol (ça se rapproche de mon cœur, mon trésor…)

Bébé linda = beau bébé en espagnol

Abuelo = grand-père, toujours espagnol

Giagiá = grand-mère en grec

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'écris rarement sur ce fandom mais j'ai vu un fanart de Viria qui m'a touché et... ça a donné ça. Ca n'a pas grand chose à voir avec le fanart mais c'est pas grave x)

Bisous bisous et cœurs sur vous mes chatons !


End file.
